City of Everlasting Night
by fANAtastic
Summary: Yes, we ALL loved City of Heavenly Fire (well... i did...) but nobody wants it to end. CITY OF EVERLASTING NIGHT is my form of the "seventh" book in The Mortal Instruments. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

ONE

Clary flipped her shoulder-length hair out of her face. It was _always_ in her face nowadays. She looked down at her Shadowhunter gear: black pants, a dark gray shirt, black jean jacket, and black sneakers. A dagger hidden in her shoe was scratching her and she wanted so bad to itch it, but a demon was coming towards them, and there was no time.

"Clary, get behind me!" Jace yelled, his focus totally on the upcoming demon running down the alleyway. Clary, not wanting to disturb whatever elaborate plan was in Jace's head, quickly ran behind Jace, next to Isabelle. She gave her a small nod and got out her whip, the snake bracelet unfurling down her arm and into her hand.

Then, as if time had been put on Foreplay, the demon was upon them, multiplying and making smaller demons to attack every one of them. Alec was at Jace's back, shooting any demon that tried to attack Jace in mid-fight. Isabelle was lightning fast, taking down demon after demon with her glowing whip. Clary, like always, was the awkward one in the back, fending off any demons that got past the 'Deadly Trio'. Not that she could complain: Clary loved killing the extra demons. But sometimes, it got pretty boring just watching everyone kill demons and occasionally warning them of upcoming demons.

She saw it moments before it was on her. Clary has just enough seconds to pull out a seraph blade as a demon came to attack her. Enough seconds to see just what it looked like. It was blue, midnight blue. With a cylinder body and too many legs to count. It had a mouth that stuck out awkwardly with yellow-black shards for teeth. And it moved quite fast.

The demon ran right at her, its teeth bared and ready. She held up her blade, getting it as just the right angle to kill it. And then, it was so close she could smell it. It smelled like rotten eggs…and a sewer.

She let the blade do all the work. Her arms slashed out, immediately slicing through the demon. It turned to powder at her feet, coating her blade in midnight, sticky fluid that smelled just like the demon. Clary looked up to see Jace, Alec, and Isabelle looking at her.

"What?" She breathed. "Is there demon dust on my face?"

Jace walked up to her, a smirk on his face (She always found that smirk rather attractive.) "No, we were just watching you kill the last demon." She looked up at him and smiled. A small feeling of pride washed over her as he engulfed her in a hug.

Walking back to the Institute was silent. Jace didn't let go of her the whole way. Isabelle laid her head on Alec's shoulder every now and then. Clary knew that when they got there, her Parabatai and the High Warlock of Brooklyn would be waiting for them. And of course, they were. Magnus went straight to Alec, wrapping his arms around him and planting a kiss on his forehead. Isabelle strode over to Simon, who gave her a hug and walked over to Clary. Jace let her go. She ran the rest of the way to Simon, burying her face in his shoulder in a hug. He put his arms around her in that reassuring way that Simon always knew how to do. In that moment, the word 'Parabatai' flashed into her thoughts and a smile grew on her face.

She let go of Simon and told him to spend time with Isabelle, that they were probably making her jealous. He chuckled and gave her one last quick hug before jogging back to his girlfriend. Clary walked back over to Jace, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"How come you never hug me like that?" He sounded hurt, but she knew that he was being sarcastic underneath.

Clary gave him a mischievous grin. "Only Parabatais get hugs like that." She put her arm around his waist. "Plus, _years_ of practice."

She felt Jace laugh beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary knew that Jace loved receiving new piano songs from her. Christmas was coming and she was seriously debating what to get him. She had brought Isabelle along with her, who insisted that she needed Clary's advice for what to buy Simon.

"I was thinking of this video game I looked up." She gave her a funny look. Isabelle trying to talk nerdy was always a comical experience. If anyone could criticize her nerd-thinking, it was Simon and her.

She thought it over for a second before responding. "Well, he did say that he wanted a new guitar. That might be better." Isabelle shrugged before sprinting down the street in her heels.

What Clary wanted to tell her was that Simon wanted his own, new stele, but she wanted to buy him his first stele. Eventually, she caught up to Isabelle when she stopped to look in a display window.

"Izzy, I still don't know what to buy Jace." Clary paused. "Songs are good, but I feel like that's lame." Last Christmas wasn't too exciting since the war with Jonathon and Valentine was happening. Clary still found thinking about her brother a little too hard to bear. This was why she loved Christmas; it took her mind off of it all.

Isabelle sighed before leaning into her ear. "I wouldn't bother with material things. You know Jace better than anyone. I'm sure he just wants to _see_ you."

Clary nodded at her before walking into a warm, sweet-smelling tea shop.

llll

"There have been reports of warlocks turning up dead and stripped of their significant feature." Alec leaned over the table, pointing to specific locations on a map.

Simon looked at him, confused. "Significant feature?"

"My cat eyes are an example of a significant feature. It's what separates us from our fellow warlocks." Magnus looked Simon in the eyes and his cat eyes grew brighter. Simon let out a chuckle before focusing back on Alec, who was also watching Magnus silently. Magnus winked at Alec and gestured for him to continue.

Alec turned back to the map with a flustered face. "A-anyway, many of these reports are in big cities like Philadelphia, Los Angeles, Austin and many others. Just yesterday, we also got a message that a similar attack took place in Tokyo." Magnus swore under his breath while clenching and unclenching his fists.

Clary watched the whole ordeal silently. If more attacks like this were going on, then it must mean another criminal mastermind like her father was around. This set an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Jace looked over at her worriedly before placing his hand atop hers.

After the meeting was over, Jace and Clary walked back to her room. He hadn't let go of her hand since he grabbed it halfway through Alec's talk. She could tell he was worrying about her. Clary hated it when he worried.

Once they got to Clary's room, she collapsed on her back onto the bed. "These attacks remind me of him." She didn't even have to say his name to know that Jace got what she was talking about. They thought that everyone had learned their lesson about attacking Downworlders from Valentine, but apparently not. Clary has always had a soft spot for warlocks, vampires, faeries and werewolves.

"Don't worry. The Clave will investigate and report back to us with what they learned." He walked over and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, getting a quick whiff of cologne.

"I don't want to talk about the Clave. I just want to lay here." Jace started slowly massaging her with his fingers. She closed her eyes, thinking back to her mom's wedding. Jace had that affect on her. He always brought back happy memories.

Clary felt sleep calling her and laid down with Jace. "Stay tonight, Jace?" She felt Jace nod against her and grab a strand of her hair.

"It's getting long," he said smoothly. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Eventually, sleep took over her and she fell into a world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus Bane never thought his night would end him in the east side of Brooklyn. Yes, he was the High Warlock of this borough, but some parts were much too "sketchy" for his tastes.

There had been another report of a warlock stripped of his marking in this area. Catarina Loss, one of his old, rather blue friends, has taken the body and examined it before the Clave and found a sort of cut mark along each wrist. She had also found burns where the warlock's mark had been: his ankles.

Since he had a warlock child of his own, Magnus had been keeping extra careful eyes on Max and Alexander. He had even put a tracking spell on them both without either of them knowing, but he needed the reassurance.

Not finding anything to help his case, Magnus snapped his fingers and a Portal appeared. He walked through and found himself face to face with Alexander, who had a sleeping blue child in his arms.

"Did you get what I asked?" The baby stirred in his boyfriend's arms. Magnus gave him a simple smile and handed him the bag. Alec immediately pulled out the soda and popped it open, not even bothering to check what kind before he chugged it.

Magnus leaned forward and took the baby from his arms. Max made a small noise before nuzzling into his arms. He took a small strand of hair between his fingers and rubbed it. His family was safe.

Since Magnus had been caught up in his thoughts, he didn't register what his boyfriend was wearing. Sweatpants were struggling to stay attached to his waist. He had no shirt and socks. His hair was going in every other direction. A smile played on Alec's lips as he watched Magnus lean down and places a kiss on the baby's forehead.

Alec let out a yawn and finished his soda. "I'm gonna go pass out. Call me when you need a break." He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Night, Magnus."  
After Alec closed the door to their bedroom, Magnus plopped himself on the sofa and gently rocked the bundle in his arms. The baby's arm reached out a little and Magnus put his finger near the tiny, blue hand. Max's tiny fingers wrapped around Magnus's and he pulled it close to him.

Magnus laid back and smiled. Everything was okay.

1111

Jace was restless. Well, when wasn't he restless?

But right now, thoughts were going around his head so fast that sleep was impossible. The best thing he could do was go train.

Being the stealthiest he could, he walked quietly past Clary's room and into the training room. He hadn't bothered to change from his pajama pants and white shirt so when Isabelle saw him, she almost dropped her seraph blade in surprise.

"Jace! By the angel, you scared me." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and walked over to him. Her whip bracelet was shining under the training room's lights.

Jace almost laughed at her surprise. "You're a Shadowhunter; you should be used to sneak attacks." He picked up his favorite blade and walked over to a fighting dummy. It didn't take long for him to get into his usual training system.

Isabelle walked over with throwing knives in her hand. "I wasn't expecting to see you, that's all." She twisted a blade in her hand before tossing it at the target. It landed centimeters away from the inner circle.

"Couldn't. Sleep." Jace could feel the sweat starting to coat his body. He hit the dummy harder, needing to get the energy out of his system. The thoughts all seemed to wash back into his head. The thoughts of the boy he was attached to for so long. The boy he thought was his brother. The boy he thought he was.

Judging from Jace's lack of focus, Isabelle instantly picked up that Jace wasn't in the mood to talk about. Even Isabelle knew when to push and when to give someone their space. She continued to throw her knives in silence, sometimes stealing a glance at Jace to check that he was alright.

Jace landed a blow on the dummy that sent a shooting pain in his arm. He looked down at his hands, which were red and sore. Feeling exhausted, Jace decided that this was all he needed tonight. He put the sword back and walked over to Isabelle. "You need rest too." She didn't have time to respond; he was already out the door.

Clary woke up to sweat covering her body. She had another nightmare of Jonathon last night. Jonathon had killed Jace right in front of her eyes. Her face had small, wet lines down her face from where she had let a few tears slip.

Feeling disgusting, she quickly jumped into the shower and came out minutes later refreshed. She threw on the first green shirt she saw and a pair of black jeans before sitting in the nook of her bed. The notebook felt all-too familiar in her hands as she pulled it and her case of pencils from her nightstand. She was in the mood to draw.

The first thing she drew was the Cup.

Ever since she had unlocked her powers, Clary swore her drawings looked more alive and real. As she flipped through her old drawings, she didn't feel the liveliness that she felt with her newer drawings. It was slightly unsettling, but somewhat comforting.

Then, she started to draw the demon realm. The pool that she and Jace had bathed in, the throne in which Jonathon wanted her to claim, the ruins that looked like an old Shadowhunter city and Jace engulfed in heavenly flames. These were all things that constantly filled her head.

Once she finished the drawing of Jace, she flipped back to one of the first drawings she made of him. It seemed like forever ago that she saw Jace for the first time and had an unexplainable urge to draw him. Memories flooded back to her.

Clary quickly closed the journal, needing to get her mind off of the past. She had been training to not let the past haunt her. This was a step.

The next thing she knew, Clary was walking downstairs to see a table full of her favorite people arguing over breakfast. This was the present, not the past. She needed _this_ to help her forget sometimes. She needed the love that she forgot to give her brother.


End file.
